


Possibilities for James Norrington

by flugantamuso



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fantasy, anything can happen. In dialogue form. Spoilers for AWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities for James Norrington

1

“Why am I still alive?”

“Well, you’re not exactly alive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Turner, and why are you dressed like a pirate?”

“Not a pirate, more of a….oh, never mind. Look, I need a crew, care to join?”

2

_You all remember the green flash at the end of the movie?_

“James what are you doing here?”

“I actually don’t know, but your father sends his regards.”

“My father, but my father’s---“

_Awkward silence._

“Well, come along, we’d better get back to the ship.”

“Elizabeth, why are you dressed in a skimpy neglige on a deserted island?”

“A lot’s happened, James.”

_Some time later._

“You’re a pirate _king_?” Upon reflection, “Shouldn’t that be Queen?”

“That’s what I keep saying.”

_Both_, “Shut up, Jack!”

3

_There’s no getting around it, he’s just dead._

“Governor Swann, sir!”

“James, my boy, it’s good to see you. And this is Sao Feng.”

“He looks rather nasty to me, sir.”

“Well, yes, but he’s one of us now.”

“One of the dead?”

“Yes.”

“And who’s this gentleman?”

“I don’t know, he just showed up. There is something vaguely familiar….”

“Imagine tentacles instead of a beard.”

_All gasp._

“_You’re_ Davy Jones?”

“Yes.”

“Funny, you don’t look nearly as impressive now, in fact, are you _shorter_?”

“Shut up.”

4.

“James Norrington, I know you.”

“Somehow I doubt that. I think that I’d remember meeting a forty foot tall woman.”

“I know your _soul_, and I’ve brought you back for one purpose.”

“Brought me back from where?”

“From the dead.”

“I don’t remember being dead.”

“It doesn’t matter. I have brought you back for one—“

“Hold on, how did I die?”

“Interrupt me again and I might forget my one purpose and _step on you_.”

“No, please, what purpose do you have for me, Miss…..”

“You may call me Calypso, and you will be my agent, the destroyer of the nine pirate lords.”

Additions

ooo

_Beckett and Will: Beckett died at sea, he’s therefore Will’s responsibility._

"I'm living where!"

"The smell isn't that bad, and just think, you'll never run out of food."

"All the same, I'd prefer to live somewhere away from the Kraken. Far away. Anywhere else, actually."

"Anywhere?"

"Wait--"

ooo

Continuation of 2

"So, care to join my crew?"

"That didn't work so well last time, Sparrow."

"True, I died."

"So did I."

"Then I guess we're square."

"Hold on a minute, he can't join the crew!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't agree to it, and it's my ship."

"No it's not."

"It will be when I dump Jack on Tortuga."

"When you what?"

"Err, nevermind. Welcome to the crew, Norrington."

"You know, this place is far too combative for me. I think that I'll go see if Madame Chang needs a crewman."

ooo

Short version continuation of 4

Short version. Pirate lords start mysteriously dying. Jack and Barbossa and Elizabeth (still a pirate lord), team up to find out what's up. It comes down to those three and there's a tragic, romantic scene in which James is revealed as the killer, and has to kill someone he loves (Elizabeth) and, if you're into slash, someone he's attracted to (Jack).

Sadly, I don't see him having any problems killing Hector, as he is neither attractive, nor immediately loveable (my pardon to the Barbossa fans out there).

At the end he can't do it, but Calypso, because she is a fickle goddess--

"It's in me nature"

\--opts to let them all go. Perhaps Elizabeth and Will remind her of herself and Davy Jones.

Then James, Jack and Elizabeth all sail off to look for the fountain of youth. They find it, and Elizabeth gets to live forever (which is a bloody good thing, because otherwise Will would be left alone for eternity after she dies), and James and Jack fight over the nature of immortality before Jack takes a drink. Whether James does or not...is negotiable.

  



End file.
